Married To a Sadist Prince!
by ManabexTsubasa444
Summary: When a rebellion appears, the king and queen try to distract the citizens by forcing their daughter (Erika) to marry Sata Kyouya, a prince from a neighboring kingdom. Little does Erika know that Kyouya is a sadist person with a dark secret. Rated T for later chapters.


"Erika, sweetheart, we need to talk to you,"

Erika looked up at her mother and gave a small smile. "What is it, mother?"

Her mother gave a little sigh, just quiet enough for Erika not to hear. She sat down at the bed and placed her hands over her daughters. "You know how the times in the kingdom are changing, and some of the citizens are starting to rebel,"

Erika nodded her head in understanding. Her mother closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Well, in an attempt to distract them until your father has an effective way to calm the rebellions, we'll be announcing your engagement to the entire kingdom."

Erika laughed. "But mother, I don't have a—"

Her eyes widened when she realized what this meant. "You mean, an arranged marriage?"

Her mother nodded her head, finally opening her eyes. "Yes, sweetheart,"

Erika removed her hands from her mother's and stood up. "What about me? Did either of you think of asking me before you set this plan into motion?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me," her mother said, her voice growing cold.

Erika looked down at her feet. Her mother got up and walked over to her clearly upset daughter. "You never know, it could be a good thing,"

Erika looked at her. "It could?"

Her mother nodded. Erika sighed and turned towards her mother. "Could I at least know who I'm going to be married to?"

"His name is Sata Kyouya. He's the prince from Elegora, our neighboring kingdom."

Erika looked at the ground in thought, who was he? She looked at her mother. "I'm not sure if I know him,"

Her mother gave her a small smile. "You'll meet him during supper,"

Erika nodded. When her mother finally left Erika collapsed on her bed.

Why an arranged marriage, of all things? She thought. She rolled onto her back, sighing.

He can't possibly be terrible, right?

(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕） ✿ (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕）

When supper time came around Erika rushed down the stairs and ran into her maid, San.

"San-chan! Do you know where my mother and father are?"

She smiled at the short brunette girl. "They are in the dining room,"

Erika nodded and ran to the dining room. She was greeted by the warm faces of her mother and father. She walked over to her seat.

"Are they here yet?" she asked.

Her mother shook her head. "Not yet,"

Erika nodded, calming her breath. Her mother looked at her, confused.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"I thought I was late," Erika mumbled.

Her father gave a small laugh. Her mother gave a tired smile. They waited ten minutes before Sata Kyouya's family arrived. Erika's family stood up and wasn't seated until the other guest were seated.

"I'm so sorry we're late, our carriage lost it's wheel so we had to wait for another one," Sata's mother explained.

"No worries," Erika's father said.

While the parents were talking amongst themselves Erika decided to introduce herself to Sata.

"Hello, I'm Shinohara Erika," she said, cheerfully.

He looked at her, his maroon eyes seemed like they could freeze a person's soul. This looked washed away, it soon turned into a gleeful look.

"I'm Sata Kyouya, it's nice to meet you," he said.

Erika smiled and looked back at their parents, who had calmed down their talking. There meals were set on the table and they had eaten in silence. When they had all finished their meals Erika's mother turned towards

Erika and Kyouya and smiled.

"Why don't you talk a small walk in the garden, to get to know each other better?"

Erika looked over at Sata, who just smiled.

"That would be great," he said.

Erika and Kyouya got up and walked over to the garden. The cool summer night's breeze washed over her. She sighed in contempt. As she was walking beside Kyouya she heard him clearing his throat. She looked at him.

"Sata-san, are you alright?"

He looked at her, the cold stare starting to seep through.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you,"

Erika looked at him, a cold sweat crawling down her neck.

 _What?_

(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕） ✿ (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕）

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! (^-^)**


End file.
